Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Suadela
Summary: There'll always be just a slight discrepancy as to which of us is the king and which is the horse. If you even get the slightest bit lazy I'll knock you down and trample your skull under my hooves." Ichigo loses the war with Shirosaki.


_Okay, so this is only my second fanfiction and my first multi-chapter story. I'm a bit scatterbrained and have a short attention-span (and I get interrupted every few seconds without fail), so this story isn't going to as organized as what I normally read. My hope is that as I get used to writing, the chapters will get longer. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!_

_Warning: F-bombs in later chapters. Also, spoilers. I read the manga weekly and whatever chapter is latest, I'll try to incorporate into this story. Currently that stands at the end of Turn Back the Pendulum._

_Summary: Shirosaki warned Ichigo that he'd take over the moment he had the chance._

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, that would mean I could draw and be famous… and Japanese._

Chapter One: And So the Coin is Tossed

There were many things that could be said about their current leader. Stupid was not one of them. The man was cunning and manipulative. He could see a hundred steps into the future and stay so far of his enemy; they had no choice but to follow his lead.

So when Aizen-sama mentioned the fact that he would like that Kurosaki Ichigo boy to join their ranks, Ulquiorra asked no questions. He was forced to admit that the boy was stronger than he had expected. He had entered Hueco Mundo without fear and was even able to defeat many of the Espada who had challenged him. All to save a girl and because of this he did not think the boy would ever turn against his moral and bring harm upon the Earth.

After hearing the instructions the former shinigami gave him, the arrancar acknowledged that there may be a possibility. Bowing slightly to his leader, he left for Earth.

If he felt so inclined to do so, Ulquiorra would have smiled. Things, it seemed were about to get far more interesting with the boy.

* * *

"IIII-CHIIIII-GOOOOOO!" Keigo yelled stampeding down the hall toward his friend. Students scattered from the halls not wanting to be hit by the speeding mass of flesh as it rushed through. However, some students stopped to follow Keigo with their eyes knowing some amusement was about to ensue. It had become rare to see this since Ichigo had been absent from school so often.

And as the audience had expected, Keigo's nose met Ichigo's elbow as the latter did not even turn around to deliver the blow to the hyperactive teen. Keigo collapsed into a heap on the floor, twitching. "Glad to have you back," he murmured.

"Chi" Ichigo glanced briefly at the boy before rolling his eyes and continuing on with the conversation he was having. The other classmates went on with business as usual now that the entertainment was over. "So what're you going to do?"

The black-haired girl looked up from her cell phone and gave Ichigo a look that plainly said she thought he was an idiot for asking. "I'm stationed in the real world until Aizen is brought to justice. So I'll be staying with you as usual."

"What's this? What's this?" Keigo suddenly yelled standing straight up from his fetal position on the floor. He pressed his face between the two conversing before rearing back and pointing a finger at Ichigo. "Kuchiki-san has been staying with you? Traitor!"

"Knock it off!" Ichigo bellowed punching Keigo away. Mizuiro almost stepped on the fallen boy's head but managed to sidestep just in time, still vigorously texting on his phone.

"Oh the love that is shown to me," Keigo mumbled.

Turning his attention back to Rukia, Ichigo hardened his glare, "Can't you stay with someone else this time around?"

"What's wrong with staying with you?"

"You're starting rumors at school!"

"Then leave the house before I do!"

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply to that but the teacher entered the room and called for attention. Ichigo moodily sat at his desk and half listened to the lesson, still brooding about the rumors he was starting to hear about his relationship with Rukia. Keigo's random outbursts didn't help any either. Brooding aside, the 15-year-old turned his attention back to his eccentric teacher.

* * *

Let it never be said that Kurosaki Isshin was an idiot. That he had no clue what was going on in the world beyond. That he thought his son was just an average high school student. Okay, he had to admit that he went a little overboard on acting like he was a simple happy go lucky father who got on his children's nerves. But that was neither here nor there. The point was, Isshin knew exactly what was going on and was finally able to help in more was then sharpening his son's reflexes.

Exhaling a deep breath, Isshin walked up to the candy shop and opened the door letting the bell ring as he crossed the threshold. Ururu came running when she heard the ringing. "Oh, Kurosaki-san, can I help you?"

Isshin smiled at the timid girl and rested his hand on her head. "Where's Urahara?"

The girl was about to answer, ready to point off behind her when the owner showed up in all his slouching and yawning glory. Mid-yawn he paused and looked over at the newly returned shinigami. "Ah, Isshin-san. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Isshin took another deep breath before looking the man in his shaded eyes. "I have some business I need to take care of but it's going to take me a while." He could feel Urahara's curiosity grow. "I need you to keep my daughters safe while I'm gone."

* * *

Rukia would much rather be in Ichigo's closet right now than sharing a room with his sisters. It wasn't that she disliked them or anything, quite the contrary. It was just that they were eleven and wanted only to talk about little girl things. Well, Yuzu did anyway. Kirin seemed content with ignoring her unless she thought Rukia wasn't watching her. Then she'd stare at her as if trying to figure something out. But that was neither her nor there.

Rukia's phone went off. She flipped it open and paled at what she saw. So soon after they had escaped Hueco Mundo and already the arrancar were stirring up again. Cursing quietly to herself so not to alarm the two girls doing their homework, the shinigami ran into Ichigo's room. "Ichigo! We have trouble!"

But the room was empty. Frantically she looked around for him but was unable to find him. Shit, she was going to have to go without him. Pulling out Chappy, she exited her gigai and ran in direction of the arrancar, praying that Ichigo knew what was going on.

* * *

"They're coming," Yammy grinned itching to fight.

Ulquiorra made no reaction to the words of the other Espada. He was searching for a particular reitsu. Finding he addressed Yammy. "Remember, he is to be brought back alive. We only have one chance with this technique."

Yammy pulled out his zanpakto and showed off his upgraded tattoo, the number 8 flashed before Ulquiorra's eyes. "We can overpower him easily."

"Be my guest." Ulquiorra made his position clear. He was not going to fight the vaizard at this time. Yammy glared at the stoic hollow in front of him. He was looking forward to fighting the little punk, but he'd have to wait.

But not for long. Yammy's grin widened. Kurosaki Ichigo had just arrived.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! You can use that friendly button on the bottom of the screen on the left side._


End file.
